fox protected by moon
by deathgodthe1st
Summary: After ichigo is sealed by aizen at the same time naruto is defeated by the tenseigan and is sent to soul society after 30000 years ichigo comes back and is forced to deal with aizen again


Hello everybody it is death god with another fanfic and i am pretty sure you came here after seeing the summary and realy hope you like it

 _ **Aditional info**_ _ **Ichigo will be at the level above the first captain**_ _ **The thirteen court gaurds after 30,000 years**_ _ **1st division captain Kaguya**_ _ **2nd division captain Danzo**_ _ **3rd division captain Itachi**_ _ **4th division captain Kakashi**_ _ **5th divison captain Aizen**_ _ **6th division captain Minato**_ _ **7th division captain A**_ _ **8th division captain Pein**_ _ **9th division captain Gara**_ _ **10th divison captain Tsunade**_ _ **11th division captain Orochimaru**_ _ **12th division captain Kushina**_ _ **13th division captain Killer b**_

"speech"

'thought'

 **'demon speech'**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karakura town in the flat battle ground that was once a mountain two beings are panting these beings are ichigo aizen and sousuke aizen(yep ichigo is aizen's son in my fanfic)both father and son transcended beings "you have come a longway my son" aizen said to his son "you have not only mastered your version of hogyku but also been able to reach transcendence" 'if only he was with me we could have brought the world to its knees in a matter of seconds soul king would be nothing but a play mate for us' aizen thought "you still have time farther surrender yourself to us thatway there won't be any bloodshed" ichigo said

Aizen shook his head to say no "well as you wish then" ichigo said

 _ **(i hope you know of there battle)**_ _ **One epic battle later**_ "mugetsu" ichigo said however before the attack is able to reach him his father releases the full power of his hogyoku "you leave no choice then son while your hogyoku is infact more stable however mine is more powerful giving me almost all the powers of a god so even though this will make you a little more like me but you will be trapped for 20,000 thousand years although i won't be at the level of transcendence anymore and not to mention the hogyoku will require to be inside another person after 10,000 thousand years i will still be able to make quick work of the captains so farewell my beloved son" he said and a black vortex opened behind ichigo and sucked him inside "well then time for some brainwashing i guess

 **Time skip** **After miyuki(fem naruto) and her friends reach the moon there enemy however release the power of tenseigan and is able to destroy the world miyuki and her friends wake up in soul socitey and are now the new gotei 13** **Time skip just 5 hours before ichigo's release** A girl with golden hair that reached till down her knees and blue eyes wearing mini jeans that reached just above her calves and black and red jumper with a hourglass figure and just right breast size was walking in the namikaze house her name is miyuki lieutanent of the 6th division "hey miyuki" a voice said "gara san" she said the now named gara came to her and said "will you be coming to the festival next month" "yeah after all it is supposed to mark the new begining i would die if i didn't go"

"okay see you in the festival then" gara said leaving her alone again

 _ **Location west in the deep cornors of the science and development building 4 hours till ichigo's release**_ _ **5 men are standing in front of the large monitor showing miyuki**_ and her friends these people are danzo captain of 2nd division,itachi captain of 3rd division,orochimaru captain of 11th divison,pein the captain of 8th division and aizen captain of the 5th division "so what is your plan exactly" pein asked "well my plan is to get the hogyoku out of miyuki kill her and repeat my plan 30,000 years ago that was unfortunately stoped by my son" aizen said"and what of the captains" itachi asked "...weak" "hugh" danzo said visibly pissed of that someone was disgracing his kind"as i said they are weak infact i was going to just do it all myself if i hadn't seen your reiatsu capabilities"aizen said "what do you mean by capabilities i thought you gathered us here because what we could do" orochinaru asked however was silenced by the pressure created by aizen that had every one down on thr ground "dont question greatness kid" aizen said the preassure decreased geting everyone to get on their feat again"however we need to do it fast within four hour time as much as i hate to say it but my son will be released in four hour and we need to do it on the place i sealed him first time" "yes" came the alout reply by the others

 _ **Time skip the captains are in a circle trying to surrounf aizen and his subordinates aizen has taken out the hogyoku from miyuki and injured captain minato severly ichigo's release point has decreased from 4 hours to 15 minutes**_ _ **15 minutes to ichigo's release**_ Miyuki is currently sobing her father is curently injured severly and is on the ground itachi is getting ready to release his zampakutou to kill miyuki while the others are ocupied by aizens clones

 _ **5 minutes**_ _ **to ichigo's release**_ A huge crack opens in the sky the gilians start coming out of it and are ocupying the captains instead 'anything' she thought praying to god for a miracle 'anything' she thought again her best friend sasuke was lying on the ground dead "reap..." itachi said

 _ **0 minutes to ichigo's release**_ "ANYTHING" she yelled "fire devil" itachi finished she held close to his father and closed her eyes bracing for the pain she new what itachi's zampakutou did it wasn't like the other fire type zampakutou it tore its victim limb by limb all while the victim is still alive however the pain never came she looked with one eye open but the brightness was to much then she heard aizen saying "even after all these years you are still so unpredictable..." the bright came down to normal and she saw herself wraped around in strong arms he had orand hair and wore black jeans with tatoo like paterns on the down ward part of the leg and a black hoodie with same paterns in the upper part of the hoodie he held her close in a protective manner and for some reason her heart was beating really fast she could realy make out at that time but the only explanation was that she had fallen in love with him (yep it is love in first sight though it isn't the same with ichigo) "...my son ichigo" aizen finished and as soon as he finished ichigo was looking at him with real anger in his eyes and after that he looked from side to side at the captains with a look of disapointement? Then there was a blinding light and they were gone from view

"wh..who are you" kaguya asked in what looked like fear? "didn't you here him" he said "i am ichigo"

 _ **To be continued**_ _ **Hey there i hope all you people were contented with the first chapter of the fox protected by moon and i am pretty sure some of you aren't happy with miyuki falling in love with him in first sight but well some thing is better than nothing well death god signing out**_


End file.
